In the past, numerous lifting devices have been devised for providing a sling with which a roll of paper core can be transferred from place to place by a cargo hook. Such prior art lifting devices have usually exposed the lower bight of the strap to the exterior so that the lower bight will be subjected to wear and have been relatively weak and unsuitable for repeated use. Some of the prior art core slings have also been relatively complicated and expensive to manufacture.